pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Water Skiing
Water skiing is a water sport in which a skier by mechanical pulling movement (usually by boat, sometimes by a cable ski slope ) on skis pulled or bare feet over the water will continue. Contents * 1 History * 2 Technology * 3 Danger * 4 Forms ** Figure 4.1 Skiing ** 4.2 Slalom Skiing ** 4.3 Competition Slalom Skiing ** 4.4 Ski Jumping ** 4.5 Race Skiing ** 4.6 Showski ** 4.7 Barefoot skiing History Already in 1841 a Swedish manufacturer had patented the manufacture of water skis, it is unclear whether this was ever done. The real waterskiing, according to the American Water skibond only started in 1922 when Ralph Samuelson used two boards as skis and a rope clothesline as in Lake City, Minnesota . The sport remained unknown until the early Samuelson shows in several US states began to give. Samuelson is known as a leader in many water skiing disciplines. Katherine Lomerson from Union Lake, Michigan is known as the first woman who started water skiing in 1924 . In Flanders and the Netherlands, the sport practiced by thousands of recreational and competition skiers who held mainly in the Netherlands in the Dutch Water Association (NWB) and in Flanders in the WSV. The first mention in the Netherlands in 1928 and is about ski run. In 1938, water skiing under the name 'planking' on the beach in Zandvoort seen as a sports sensation of the first order. " Technology Water skiing traditionally begins with a "deep water start". The skier goes with his skis in the water (knees bent / arms outstretched), with both points of the skis above water and the rope at the center. One can also take a seat defies or jump start. When a seat defies does one sit on the edge of the jetty and one crosses the skis already in the water. For security reasons it is important that there is a third person is present. This person, known as the supervisor or co-pilot, skier monitors and manages the communication between the skier and the pilot. This communication is via hand signals (eg, thumbs up / down respectively means faster / slower). Danger On November 25, 2013 world champion died waterskiing Teelow Sarah , the daughter of two-time world champion Tania Teelow as a result of an accident at a race on the Hawkesbury River in Australia . Forms Figure Skiing In Figure Skiing (in English: Trick Ski) uses one or two very short skis without fins. This allows for great freedom of movement making special moves can be made. Many movements make use of a special rope which a foot can be placed. This way you can ski without hands and leaning on one foot. This is called cord-au pied, a French term that literally "foot-to-rope" means. Despite these movements belong figure skiing to classic skiing. In competition skiers have twice 20 seconds to execute their movements. Each movement (trick) has a fixed point value assigned to a successful implementation. Of course, the winner is the one with the largest number of points. Slalom Skiing In terms slalom waterskiing means skiing with one ski (also called monoski). Herein the said both feet are placed in a single line on the ski, both forward facing. Obviously slalomski more difficult and requires a better stability. Therefore, one usually learns first skiing with two skis and then move on to one ski. Contest Slalom Skiing In slalom skiing competition should captivate geslalomd in a trail of small ball-shaped be. This consists of a pair of buoys which form an input port between which is to be skied, six buoys around which is to be skied and a pair of buoys as an output port which is to be re-between skied. The six target buoys are split into two three buoys which lie on either side of the route. The intention is to use the highest possible speed to the shortest rope skiing around the course. First, the speed is increased to 58 km / h for men and 55 km / h for women, and the rope, which is standard 18.25 meters, is shortened. The winner is the one who can ski around the most buoys with the shortest rope. This rope is in top competition often shorter than the distance from the buoy to the center, then it requires a lot of technology for skiing still around the buoy. Ski jumping Ski jumping is performed on two long skis similar to ordinary water skis, but with special tail fins which are shorter and wider, so they will not be damaged if the skier goes over the ramp. It is the intention to jump as far as possible. The boat is hereby fixed rate and the skier needs to build up his speed by itself to cut to the ramp (also called: Cut). Professionals are known to reach up to 75-80 meters and speeds of over 100 km / h. Prerequisite for a successful jump is able to continue skiing after landing. In ski show one also often uses a ramp, but it's not the distance that matters, but the tricks. Known Tricks are a helicopter (360 °) a gainer (backflip) or front flip, sometimes with several people and different combinations. Skiing Race In ski racing some skiers have to pass a course, as in Formula 1 . This is the fastest form of waterskiing. A team consists of a pilot, copilot and one or two skiers. Skiing Race is normally carried out with one long ski (2 to 2.5 meters). A race may consist of a certain distance or time, ranging from several minutes to more than an hour. The average velocities will be around the 150-160 km / h. Showski A water ski show usually consists of animation on and around the water. The songs are a mix of nearly all disciplines brought out of the water skiing as a complete act with music, costumes etc. Popular songs are the ski jumping, ballet, the pyramid and the clown number. The latter is almost always recurrent value in a show where a good skier usually plays the role of a novice skier goes like a klutz on the water. Waterski Shows are given for general entertainment at an event or for example a theme park. However, there are competitions between different teams show in which a jury gives points to the difficulty of the songs, the originality, the response from the public, etc. Barefoot skiing In this branch of the skiing is without skis, the barefoot skiing at high speed. This is a difficult discipline that requires a lot of experience and stability. Category:Water-skiing Category:1922 introductions